


(I'll be) Home

by flustraaa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Other, Sleepy Alec Lightwood, The Lightwood-Banes - Freeform, Tired Magnus Bane, cute lil family, hint at immortal husbands??, lazy day, light angst if u squint, pre-rafael lightwood-bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustraaa/pseuds/flustraaa
Summary: magnus has bad days too. good thing he has an adoring family awaiting his return- or at least trying to.





	(I'll be) Home

**Author's Note:**

> I just keep giving y'all kind trash angsty one-shots so hopefully this will balance it out a little.

Magnus grumbles quietly as he makes his way out of the frigid air of the New York streets, a heavy groan on his lips when he realises that he would have to climb several flights of stairs. 

Maybe if he tried hard enough he would draw enough energy to make a portal to the loft. 

Magnus concentrates every ounce of energy that remained in his system but it was to no avail- only a few cobalt sparks and a spell of utter dizziness that left him clutching the stairwell banister as he fought to catch his breath. 

He was so tired. 

He shoves his key in the door, taking sloppy, sluggish steps up each step, muttering obscurities and frustrations. 

Finally, he makes his way to the loft, quietly pushing open the heavy dark oak door, taking approximately three point two five steps before falling flat on his magnificent, glorious face. 

He didn’t want to do this- what had Magnus, the high warlock of Brooklyn, tripped over in the first place? The loft was never messy. 

He turns, finding one of Max’s toys on the ground— a small clad teddy bred with a face only a mother could love- or in this case, a small, teensy, weensy, blue little warlock baby. 

He sighs gently, picking up Max’s favourite toy, setting it with gentle care on his desk, before finding it in himself to stand up and let out a heavy breath. 

He was so damn tired. 

So many awful things had been uttered to him, Downworlders, Shadowhunters, and mundanes alike- no one seemed to care about the help he gave- and despite his title, they only gave him grief for being what he was. 

He was so sick of it. 

Right about now, he just wanted to curl up under the blanket that Isabelle had gotten him for Christmas- the fluffy one with Alexander’s gorgeous face woven deep into the soft seams, with his boys wrapped around him and between his arms. 

The only problem is that they were nowhere to be seen. 

There was no clanging in the kitchen, no apparent noises or shifts in the loft and Magnus couldn’t help but wonder for a moment if even they had left him too. 

Perhaps they finally realised what a wreck he was beneath the glitter and flirtatious smiles. 

He quickly realises what he’s thinking, shaking his head and biting his lip. 

He couldn’t let himself think things like that- Alexander and Max loved him, smeared makeup and crinkled clothes in all.

He takes a few steps deeper into the loft, seeing drawing books filled with colour- Max’s messy scribbles and Alec’s precise and gentle crayon marks amongst them. 

There were drawings depicting their little family- some even including Catarina and Clary. 

Magnus knew Alec had a soft spot for her- even though he would never admit it out loud. 

And then he hears it.

The gentle snores that never seem to cease, one ending and another immediately following. 

His golden eyes- of course, he’d dropped the glamour, he was exhausted, but really, he knew he was home- snap up to glance at the couch and the sight before Magnus makes his heart clench, but it’s a nice kind of hurt. 

God- he loves his boys.

Alec lay on his back, lips parted and quiet snores leaving his lips as he breathes in and out at a gentle and even rate. 

It was adorable- though it seemed the only time Alec wasn’t adorable was when he was being—

Magnus shakes away the thought- he wasn’t going to think about Alec like that when Max was lying so adorably on his chest, his soft snores complementing Alec’s own. 

They were gentler, the boy's dark curls draping over his eyes and about his face, the beginning of horns peaking in his forehead, Alec’s finger gripped in his tiny, blue hands.

Alec’s other hand was pressed softly against Max’s footsie pajama covered back- as if holding the small boy against him- Alec and his son were restless sleepers- that was a fact no one in their little family would deny. 

Which just made the stillness of their sleep that much more precious. 

There were ducks on these pajamas- Isabelle had bought them solely for the purpose of horrifying a certain Jace Herondale. 

Magnus had never loved Isabelle more than in the moment she’d given him that set of clothes. 

And ironic as it was, ducks soon became the favourite animal of their little boy 

That was his boy. 

Lightwood-Banes: One (probably more like several hundred, but as long as they were winning).

Herondale-Lightwood-Wayland-spawn-of-an-angel-blooded-Lucifer: Zero (more like negative two hundred and thirty-seven point two eight five three- but who was counting anyway?).

Magnus sighs softly, taking a few steps closer, stacking the papers, setting them in the folder marked for the second year of Max’s life, setting it in the little cubby the held at the front door in case Max wished to finish up later. 

He tidies up without the help of magic for the first time in a long, long time. 

Slowly he walks back over to his two boys, first pressing a light kiss to Max’s chubby little cheeks, before brushing his lips softly against Alexander’s forehead, soon followed by his lips. 

He watches those pink lips of his darling quirk up for just a moment before they fall back down- but it seems that Alec recognised the gesture, even asleep and forces his eyes to pry themselves open to look at Magnus. 

“Baby?” He mumbles, voice barely above a whisper, letting his eyes droop shut once more, “How was your day?” 

But when Magnus brushes off the subject, Alec, half-asleep, throws his hand back and opens the other half of their overly lavish fancy futon- but Alec didn’t mind the lavish, it was comfy. 

Magnus snags a blanket as alec moves the arm that held max to his chest flat for Magnus to rest his head on. 

They shuffle slightly, as Magnus get comfortable against his Alexander, which truly takes no time. 

He’d never known someone who’s body had been so perfectly fit for his. 

He loved that, he loved him, he loved them, he loved this. 

“Rough day?” Alec asks, but Magnus can tell that the boy is teetering against the edge of sleep. 

Magnus only nods lightly, there was no point in hiding things, Alec new all of his signs by then. 

“D-Do y-you wa-wanna talk about it?” 

“Later... Sleep now.” 

Alec only nods lightly, breaths deeper as he whispers softly, voice raspy and heavy with sleep, “Aku Cinta Kamu.” 

Magnus only grins to himself, whispering back, “I love you too.” 

There a gentle laugh from Alec, before soft snores fill the room once more, but this time Alec takes Magnus with him into the warm embrace of sleep.


End file.
